


Unimaginable

by Agentzorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Discontinued for now, Eventual Maggie in Chapter 5, F/F, F/M, Green Kryptonite, Kryptonite, Platonic Relationships, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: Lillian Luthor does not want anyone to be happy. So she decides to kidnap some of Kara's loved ones and forces them to hear/see some things they had always thought to be unimaginable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first fanfic i've posted. I've written some short stories and other stuff buy i've never done anything with them so i'm very excited to post this! Also please forgive me if you find any grammar mistakes. I've proofed it but there still might be a few. All characters and settings belong to the CW's Supergirl.

Kara's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
J'onn's voice comes over my comm suddenly while I'm flying over the city. "Supergirl, there is an emergency at the pier. Meet me there as soon as you can!!" "Wait! J'onn what's the emergency?!" I say, but I soon realized the comm had gone dead. I flew as fast as I could toward the pier wondering what was so bad J'onn couldn't elaborate. As I landed, I noticed immediately there was nothing wrong and J'onn was no where to be found. From behind me I heard a voice that I was so very tired of hearing. "Why hello Supergirl. Have you missed me?" I turned around before answering, "Lillian Luthor. Why am I not surprised." Someone stuck in the Phantom Zone could have sensed the hatred dripping into my words. "Where's J'onn? Are you the trouble at the pier?" "Now now Supergirl, I thought by now you would have learned that I have my own J'onn of sorts." Lillian began smirking as Cyborg Superman stepped into her line of sight while I remained completely oblivious to his presence. "Cadmus managed to hack your comm link. But to answer your question, I'm afraid my dear that you are in trouble at the pier." I was confused for a split second before everything went black.

 

Alex's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
"Hank it's been an hour and a half since we lost all contact with Kara. Tracker, Comm, everything. I'm going to take a team to look for her." Even though I said this as calmly as I could, inside I was absolutely hysterical. My sister, my responsibility right? "Alex listen to me. I can't let you endanger a team when she's only been gone for an hour and a half. I'm sure everything is fine and this whole thing has been an accident. Why don't you go back to her apartment and see if she's there. If she's not, just wait for her." "Fine." I said grumbling at the fact that he is dismissing this so easily. If this whole thing really is just a big accident, which I highly doubt, Kara is going to get her ass handed to her in training tomorrow. As i'm walking to Kara's apartment, I get pulled into an alley. Going into secret agent mode, I grabbed for my gun, only to realize I left all my gear at the DEO. Stupid. "Hello, Miss Danvers." says the shrill voice i've come to hate. "Lillian." I mumble as my mind fades into nothingness.

 

Lena's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
"Jess please send in my 2:30." It's only 2:30 and I already want to crawl up with my trusty bottle of wine. "Yes ma'am." My assistant answers snapping me out of my day dreams of wine, pizza, Netflix, and if i'm being perfectly honest, Kara Danvers. "Hello my beautiful daughter. You look very busy today." Every. Single. Damn. Hair on my neck stood up when I heard the very person I hate the most. "What do you want?" I asked deadpanning. "Show a little more appreciation for the person who raised you." She snapped back, "besides I brought you food." "RAISED ME?!?!" I asked angrily, "THE ONLY PERSON IN OUR WHOLE GOD DAMN FAMILY WHO GAVE A SHIT ABOUT MY EXISTENCE WAS LEX! YOU ADOPTED ME TO IMPROVE YOUR OWN IMAGE!" "Now leave. Right now or i'll call security." "Fine. I'll leave, but please just eat the food. I doubt you've eaten all day. Am I right?" My glance at the floor was all the confirmation she needed to continue. "Contrary to what you think I can be a caring mother." She paused to watch me take an angry bite out of whatever sandwich she brought me, just to shut her up for good. When she saw I had swallowed my bite, she continued her talk. "You see, I can be a caring mother. Just not today and especially not. To. You." She said, her voice suddenly containing so much venom. "Mom, What did you do?" I questioned starting to feel fuzzy around the edges. "All I did was speed up the process of something you've had coming for a long time." She continued to smirk as I crumpled to the ground. "You are no daughter of mine." "Please, Don't" I whimpered then lost consciousness completely.

 

Mon El's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I smiled to myself as I walked around downtown National City. I wondered what a strip club was and why Kara was so hell bent on me not finding out. Kara. The thought brought a smile to my face. She's just so warm and fuzzy all the time. There are so many wonderful things about her, like how she never seems scared, or how she can't leave even one person in harms way. She is the embodiment of hope and peace and love every moment of every day. And I, a Daxamite who does not deserve the privilege of even knowing her, has fallen completely head over heels in love. Her smile alone can light up any room she walks into. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of Kara, I barely even noticed when I ran into someone. "Man, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." I said still smiling. "Trust me you will be sorry." My smile faltered immediately. "You're going to hate yourself for not paying attention." He said while pushing me into a van.

 

James' POV  
~~~~~~~~  
I needed a break from Catco, so I invited Winn to have a cup of coffee with me at Noonans. While we were drinking our coffee, I talked about how much I wanted to tell Kara about be The Guardian. "Dude I understand you want to tell her. Hell, I want to tell her. But, you realize how pissed she's going to be right? Also in case it has escaped your memory, she is freaking terrifying when she is pissed." "Yes I know th…." We were interrupted by someone coming up to us. "Excuse me? Are you Mr. Olsen and Mr. Schott? he asked nervously. "Yes?" Winn and I answered simultaneously. He continued to talk very fast, "Thank the Lord. I was sent to drive you back to Catco. There has been an emergency. The department heads told me to come and pick both of you up. So if you don't mind, the car is waiting outside." The poor guy looked absolutely panicked and after repeated gestures to the door, Winn and I decided to put the poor guy out of his misery and started walking towards the car. As soon as we entered the car and got comfortable, the doors locked. I started pulling on the handle feeling very uneasy. That feeling tripled when I saw Mon El's unconscious form in the corner. The driver, suddenly losing his nervous energy said, "Enjoy the ride." as he flipped a switch. A partition went up and gas started leaking into the car. the last thing I saw was horror spreading across Winn's face as he lost consciousness. Then everything went dark.

 

Lillian's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
Once we identified Supergirl as Kara Danvers it was just too easy to find her sister. Then to link her to James Olsen and Winn Schott. To my disappointment of a daughter. And finally to the puny Daxamite with puppy dog eyes. Those 5 people should get ready for their worlds to be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was informed that the layout of chapter one was hard to read so I tried to fix that in this chapter. Follow my instagram @agent.zor.el for updates on this fanfic. I'm also going to go ahead and apologize for what is to come.

Lillian's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Adrian are all of our guests up?"  
"Yes Ma'am." I smiled at his answer. I began admiring the handiwork displayed on the monitors in front of me.  
"Supergirl is still unconscious, ma'am."  
"Of course she is Adrian." Supergirl had been placed in a lead lined room. She was strapped down to an operating table with kryptonite coming at her from all angles. Each of her "friends" had been placed in individual cells with monitors in the corner so they could watch the show.

 

Alex's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
I woke up feeling cold and wet. I had a pretty good idea of where I was. If I was right, this was not going to end well at all. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was in what looked like a 12x12 cell. At that moment my brain registered 4 unconscious bodies. I stifled a quiet, "No." I of course was horrified Lillian would do this, but she is a Luthor.   
"Hey, no Alex, Lena is a Luthor and she has saved your ass multiple times." I thought aloud to myself.  
I tried to figure out who the other lumps were, my guess is James, Winn, Mon El, and Lena. It makes sense that they are here I mean they all have a connection to Kara. KARA! Oh, no this definitely isn't good. I was brought from my thoughts by a whisper, "Alex?"

 

Lena's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
"Alex?" I said my voice barely above a whisper.  
It seems that her remark about me brought me out of my poison induced sleep. I started to slowly push myself up, still feeling a little fuzzy. My brain registered where I was and I immediately shot to a standing position, which was not a good decision.   
"Alex, why the hell are we here?" Alex looked very guilty all of a sudden.  
"Well I have a hunch, but i'm not a hundred percent sure."  
"It's because of Kara." I turned around to identify the voice and was greeted by the sight of James Olsen struggling to stand up.  
"Kara?" I questioned, "What does she have to do with any of this? Is she here?" I asked looking around suddenly hoping she wasn't in this hell hole.  
I heard a slight grumble of, "Not this again." from Mon El as he and Winn stood up.  
The monitors suddenly turned on and before I even saw her, I knew it was her. "Great question Miss Luthor. But i'm afraid Miss Danvers has everything to do with this." She stepped aside to show Supergirl strapped to a table and unconscious. The collective gasp of, "Kara." was all the confirmation I needed.

 

Mon El's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Not this again." I grumble knowing immediately where I am. Cadmus. I didn't have an opportunity to notice much else before the monitors turned on.  
"Good question Miss Luthor." Her. I didn't think it was possible to scowl more than I already was.  
"But i'm afraid Miss Danvers has everything to do with this."  
my mind went into overdrive at the sight of Kara. Oh my God she's unconscious. She's the Girl of Steel I thought she was supposed to be indestructible. The monitors turned off.  
"That was.." Winn began, looking like he was barely keeping it together.  
"Kara." James finished for him.  
The look on Alex's face was pure horror. "I knew it." she finally managed to get out what sounded like a squeak.   
"I'm sorry, but did I miss something?" Lena asked in a sort of awe, "Kara is freaking Supergirl?!" "Little Sunny Danvers is a badass?" She asked continuing her state of awe.  
Trust Alex to keep her head in a situation like this. "That's not important. What's important is Cadmus has Kara and we have no way to contact anyone."  
Shit. This is bad.

 

Lillian's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Adrian it looks like our guest of honor is starting to wake up." I said a plan already unfolding in my mind. "Feel free to turn on the monitors when I get in there." I said picking up my trusty kryptonite blade on my way out of the room.

 

Kara's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
I started to regain my consciousness, but it was hard. I felt so weak. I then realized I couldn't see, I also had a feeling there was kryptonite in the room. The door opened and my body instantly tensed.   
The (Lead?) blindfold was yanked off my head, "Rise and shine, Supergirl."  
Three things became instantly clear. 1.) There was definitely Kryptonite in the room. I could see it now. 2.) I was definitely at Cadmus and 3.) Lillian Luthor was standing in front of me and I could not do anything about it.  
"I hate you." I said anger and hate seething through my teeth.  
"Now, now LIttle Danvers." I tensed at the casual use of my surname.  
"Ah. Yes, your surname. We have confirmed your identity. Good for me, bad for you. I also know a few other names. Alex Danvers, Lena Luthor, James Olsen, Winn Schott, and Mon El of Daxam." She finished absolutely grinning.  
"Please, leave them out of this, please." I'm sure I sounded absolutely defeated.  
Lillian just took this in stride. "My dear Kara, how else would I teach all of you a lesson if I didn't involve them?" "Now, back to the lesson."  
She held a kryptonite blade up to my face and I felt an overwhelming sensation of nausea.  
"Oh, Rao." I whimpered.  
"You better keep that God of yours in mind during this."   
She all of a sudden made a cut across my stomach with the blade, I let to a blood curdling scream. She continued to make cuts across my stomach and down my arms and legs. The screams turned into muffled sobs and strangled moans. I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness. The cuts stopped.  
"To be continued, Supergirl." Lillian said before plunging the blade into my thigh. I let out one more blood curdling scream before passing out.

 

James' POV  
~~~~~~~~  
I will never forget the noises Kara made as that bitch cut her up. When Lillian plunged that knife into Kara, everyone let to their own version of screams and gasps of horror. But by far, Alex made the saddest, strangled scream as she crumpled to the ground and cried. Mon El and Lena both looked ready to murder someone. I,… I just felt empty inside.

 

Lillian's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
I had done my job. Supergirl was again unconscious and every single one of her loved ones seemed to be in different stages of grief. I'm going to enjoy what comes next so, so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this chapter mostly from Kara's and Alex's POVs because it was just something I wanted to do. BUt don't worry I will add the other POVs back in the next chapter!  
> Follow my Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_

Lillian's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
I made the decision to constantly leave the monitors on so those puny examples of human beings can watch their so called Supergirl suffer all the time. The kryptonite levels had been lowered just a little bit so she could heal a tiny bit before the next round. I suddenly got an idea to make the whole process a lot more fun for me and a whole lot worse for her.  
"Adrian, go get the chains from storage.

 

Kara's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
All I could feel was pain. Worse than anything I had ever felt. I had been slipping in and out of consciousness for a while, when I vaguely registered the fact that I was being moved. For a split second, before I was able to open my eyes, I thought the DEO had come to get me. I then opened my eyes and saw a bunch of grumpy looking people in lab coats. THe scientists were putting my wrists in handcuffs that were attached to chains that were attached to the ceiling. My ankles also had cuffs on them. I wanted to fight back. I really did. But I just didn't have the energy. My head lulled back and forth, unable to stay in one place. That's when I realized, I couldn't feel my leg where the she devil stabbed me.  
"I can't feel my leg." I said to myself over and over agin like a mantra. My voice was barely above a whisper the entire time. I was left alone for five minutes tops, between when the scientists left and when she walked back in.  
"We must stop meeting like this Supergirl." She said in a joking tone.  
I grunted in response  
"I thought we could chat for a while. As friends" She said, a fake smile plastered on her face.  
"I wouldn't call you a friend." I said practically spitting venom.  
"And that comment begins our discussion. Why do you consider Alex Danvers, Lena Luthor, Winn Schott, James Olsen, and Mon El friends?"  
I answered sneering at her and feeling a little rebellious, "because they are my friends.  
"Wrong. An alien abomination like you doesn't deserve friends. She started walking towards me and I visibly recoiled.  
"Have I scared the great Supergirl?" She stepped even closer. My face was jerked to the side all of a sudden and I came to the realization that she had slapped me. I was at a loss for words.  
She raised her voice and continued "our" conversation. "You were never meant to be on this planet." she finished her sentence by kicking me in the stomach. I doubled over and coughed.  
"They are only friends with you because they feel bad for you. They are all terrified of you. Of what you could do. Not me though. I have managed to break the great Supergirl." Lillian takes that damn knife out from her pocket and cuts me from the tip of my shoulder and along my collarbone. I screamed a scream so terrible that anyone with a heart would have felt terrible. I felt water running down my face. Tears. I was crying.  
"Aw, poor Supergirl." She traced the lines of my tears with her knife. This is so painful. But I guess that's the point. I started to believe everything she had been saying.  
"You are nothing special. Everything "special" that has happened in your life was purely an accident." She was right in my face.  
"You don't deserve these powers." She began to cut at my suit.  
"You don't deserve to be a symbol of hope that everyone looks up to." Lillian had cut off the top part of my suit, perhaps just to embarrass me further. I was barely registering the fact that she was making more cuts and punching and kicking me more. I couldn't take it anymore.  
I said, "You're right." before giving up and passing out from the pain Lillian Luthor had inflicted.

 

Alex's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
This whole thing was emotionally taxing. Watching Lillian say and do these horrible things to Kara was terrible. What was even worse was Kara saying that Lillian was right. After hearing her say that, I couldn't take it anymore, I fell to the ground and started crying. Appearances be damned. That was my sister in there. She was suffering. The one person in the world who didn't deserve to was hearing horrible things about herself. I just could't take it anymore. Seeing the things she was doing to Kara, hell even hearing them. That was something I never would have imagined possible.  
I hear a voice in the cell next to me, "Alex, get up. She's coming. Don't let her see weakness. Just trust me on this one." I opened my swollen eyes to see Lena smiling down on me. Her own eyes were watering. I quickly stood up and wiped my eyes. On the inside I was still crying. But I didn't want to give her any ammo to use against Kara or me. Lillian Luthor entered the room.  
"Did you enjoy the show?" She asked us, absolutely beaming at the fact she had "broke" Supergirl.  
"I especially loved the little admission at the end." Everyone was scowling at Lillian.  
"I'm guessing from those looks that you enjoyed the show probably as much as she did." Lillian had pointed at the monitors, where Kara's limp body with all her bruises, cuts, and blood was hanging from chains.  
"Well here is the real reason for this intervention, besides the fact I got to torture Miss Danvers. I find your infatuation with her utterly disgusting and I had to prove a point." She started walking down the line in front of our cells as she talked. Starting with Winn's cell, then moving in front of James', then Mon El's, then Lena's, and ending up in front of mine. She looked like she was trying to stare into my soul.  
"I just wanted to prove to all of you that she is, in fact vulnerable. All of you put so much trust in someone who can be hurt." She again gestured to Kara's body.  
"Aliens shouldn't associate themselves with humans. It's just disgusting. So I advise you all to keep this in mind next time you need something from Supergirl." With that Lillian flounced out of the room.  
"What are we going to do?" I wondered aloud.  
"Well, about that. I may have an idea." Lena said very proudly.  
"But I need Winn's help."  
"Sure thing, baby cakes" Winn said probably a little too enthusiastically.  
"Sorry Winn, but you know I'm into girls." I laughed because Winn looked utterly embarrassed.  
"So tell me the plan."  
~  
~  
~  
Lena's plan could actually work. We all decided it would be best for Kara (Who was still out cold) if we put the plan immediately into action. I looked at Lena and nodded. She noticed and started yelling.  
"GUARDS! GUARDS! GUARDS!" Around the third yell, two very burly looking men rounded the corner and stood in front of Lena's cell.  
She regained all of her class, "I demand you take me to my mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added a nod towards a possible Supercorp ending because it seemed like a lot of you really wanted that! I hope you liked this chapter and feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So sorry for not posting in a while  
> *Characters and places do not belong to me

Lena's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
"I demand you take me to my mother." I said trying to regain my tone of authority that had gone dormant during this whole ordeal.  
"I'm not sure we are authorized to do that." One guard said looking at the other very unsure.  
"I demand…." I started, ready to repeat myself until i was given what I wanted. The loudspeaker suddenly turned on.  
"Lena dear, calm down. Guards go ahead and bring her up here. Watch her carefully. Make sure she doesn't try anything."   
As the men opened my cell I turned to Alex, suddenly scared, she gave me a reassuring wink. I was roughly grabbed by my upper arms and pulled out of my cell. God, I hope this works. If it doesn't we're dead. More accurately she's dead. We continue down a pond hallway until we are obviously in front of the door that leads to my mother. I felt like there should be creepy organ music playing. One of the guards momentarily let go of my arm to knock on the door. It buzzed open and we entered. She was just lounging in a chair like nothing was wrong.  
"Lena, Dear." she said as she stood up.  
"I am not your dear." I said pushing the words through my gritted teeth. I can't believe there was ever a point in time where all I ever wanted was her approval. Now all I ever was for her to be dead.  
"Lillian, you've made your point. Can't you just let us go now?"  
"My dear, I am so far from done making my point. You see, you still have hope that you will get out of here."  
"Okay, well it was worth the shot."   
Lillian looked very surprised that I had given up so easily. HA! She wishes.  
"I'll be leaving now." The guards went to grab my arms again. So I tuned and said, "I think I can find my way back by myself. You have cameras lining the hallways, If i tried to do anything you'd have me surrounded in two seconds flat.  
"Okat then. Have it your way."  
As I was leaving i slipped a cell phone that was on the counter into my pocket. I closed the door and started walking down the long hallway, when I heard something I hadn't heard before. Someone was whimpering. Holy shit!! It was Kara! That was the only logical explanation. Oh my God, she's awake! I stopped by the door for a split second before I remembered the cameras.   
"I'm so sorry Kara. I'll be back, I promise."  
Remember Lena, if this works, she'll be okay. Most likely. I finally came to the doors that would open and reveal the cells. I took a breath and walked in. Everyone's heads shot up. Alex gave me a look as if she was asking, "Did it work?" I nodded in her direction and started walking towards my cell. When I passed Winn, I took the cell phone out of my pocket and handed it to him discreetly. I kept walking until I got to my cell. I got in and closed the door so I wouldn't cause suspicion. It locked as soon as I closed it. I leaned towards Alex and whispered, "Kara is semi-conscious." I had never seen Alex so relieved. It almost made me want to smile.

 

Winn's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
Lena pulled through. If I was being perfectly honest I had my doubts about her, but now, not as much. I quickly located the cameras in the room and turned so I was facing away from them. The very first passcode I tried unlocked the phone.  
"1234, HA! You would think someone who works for CADMUS would protect their phone better. But then again no one stands a chance against the Winn meister."   
I thought I said this quietly, but apparently not because James started laughing. I went to the settings and turned on the location tracker. Once I did that I punched in the number that would direct a call straight to J'onn. I held the phone up to my ear trying to be discreet. J'onn picked up after the second ring.  
"Who is this?"  
"J'onn it's Winn."  
"Agent Schott, why in the hell did you leave your pos?"  
"Sir, I am so sorry about that, but this is more important. CADMUS. They have us." silence.  
"Mr. Schott, exactly who is "us"?" Genuine worry had crept into his voice.  
"Well. Um, it's James, Lena Luthor, Mon El, me, Alex, and Kara."  
"You idiot just use Kara to get you out."  
"I would Sir, but um, Kara is hurt very badly."  
"How badly?''  
"She is slipping in and out of consciousness."  
"Mr. Schott listen very carefully, I assume you've already activated a tracker of some sort?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good. I want all of you to stay exactly where you are until the DEO gets there. Do not do anything stupid or else you put Kara's life at risk. You put all of your lives at risk. You hear me?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"We've locked onto your location. Now destroy this phone."  
"Okay. WAIT WHAT?! THis is the only way we can contact you."  
"I'm aware, but as long as you don't do anything stupid that won't be a problem. If this doesn't work we can't risk CADMUS getting ahold of the DEO. Now destroy the phone."  
"Yes Sir."  
"See you soon Mr. Schott."   
I ended the call then smashed the phone underneath my shoe. Alex had questions, I could tell from the look she was giving me.  
"Everything is okay. Space dad is coming to get us. He said to stay still. It's just a waiting game now."

 

J'onn's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as Winn told me Alex and Kara were in CADMUS's hands, I became very pissed very fast. Then when I learned of Kara's state I knew it was extremely bad. Whatever had lead up to Kara being unconscious made him sick to his stomach.  
"Vasquez." he practically growled.  
"Get Alpha team one ready to ship out."  
"Sir, what happened?"  
"Those bastards messed with my daughters."  
Vasquez knew whatever happened, whoever did it was not going to enjoy the wrath of space dad.  
\---------  
The truck pulled up outside an abandoned warehouse.  
"What is it with these people and their abandoned warehouses?" he thought.  
Alpha team one stormed the building stormed the building and took out a lot of guards. They also managed to get Lillian Luthor. Back up had arrived to take them all to prison. J'onn, Vasquez, and Hamilton reentered the building in order to find Alex, Kara, and friends. They walked into a room with cells. There were collective sighs of "J'onn" "Hank" and "Henshaw." Winn stood up from where he was sitting on the floor.  
"Thanks goodness you found us."  
But he didn't hear him.  
"I,2,3,4,5" he counted. "Where the hell is Kara?!"  
Lena Luthor spoke up, "Down the hall, 6th door on the left.  
"Vasquez, Hamilton, get them out of those cells and up to the trucks."  
I turned back around and started walking towards the door. I heard someone running behind me. I turned around and saw Alex.  
"danvers, turn around and go back to the others."  
"with all due respect, no. I need to see my sister."  
They continued walking in silence. In what seemed like the blink of an eye they were in front of the door Lena had described. I rammed the door in and Alex ran in as soon as it opened. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Kara." She whispered  
I looked up and saw the word thing I could. Kara bleeding, bruised, and unconscious.  
"Oh my God." I said  
I felt like crying. No I had to stay strong for Alex. I lowered the chains holding Kara up, until she was laying on the ground. I bent down and picked her up very carefully, as if she were made of glass. Her body was so limp it made the urge to cry even stronger.  
"Lets go Alex."  
After walking for a while, we exited the building to find everyone clustered around the doorway.   
"Everyone back up. We need to get Kara to the DEO fast."  
We all climbed into the trucks. I placed Kara on mine and Alex's laps, her head resting on Alex. Her whole body was so pale. One thing was for sure, I would not be able to breathe until we got Kara into a hospital bed at the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Like always any constructive criticism or comment are welcome!! Thanks for reading!
> 
> *Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> *Twitter - @agentzorel_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait guys! I just haven't had any motivation to write and I didn't want to just write some half-assed chapter just to put something out there. So I waited until I had motivation so I could a semi-great chapter. :)

Alex's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
We'd been at the DEO for a couple of hours and Kara still hadn't woken up. J'onn had placed her in a private room to where no one without the proper clearance could go in. James, Winn, Lena, and Mon El were sitting in various places around the room. Everyone but Lena was asleep. I could tell she could probably use the sleep, but her anxieties were keeping her up. THe moment Kara had been placed under the sun lamps, Lena had planted herself beside her and not moved an inch. I could not stay still like that, so I had taken to pacing the room. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, so I left to make a call. I dialed the familiar number and prayed she would pick up.

"Danvers?"

"Maggie." I exhaled. I started sniffling. "Maggie, I need you to come to the coordinates I'm about to send you. Just please? I need you. I'll explain everything when you get here. Please?"

"Danvers, calm down. Send me the coordinates and I'll be there as soon as I can."

THe call ended and I had never been so grateful for Maggie's existence. I left the room and walked towards the entrance of the DEO. When I got there I sat down right next to the door to wait on Maggie. After I had been sitting there for a little bit, Maggie knocked on the door. I jumped up. opened the door and pulled her into a hug. After we just stood there for a while I started pulling her towards Kara's room. But instead of going in, I led her to the observation deck above the room. We entered the room and I pointed towards Kara laying under the sun lamps hoping that alone would sort of explain.

"Kara." was the only word to leave her lips, until moments later she said, "Alex, what the hell happened?" She turned to face me and noticed I had started crying. "Alex, please, you have to help me understand. I mean, I had noticed you were off the grid, but I just thought you were on a mission."

"Ca-Cadmus." I managed to choke out. I began to cry even more. Maggie pulled me down to the floor with her.

"Alex, I understand this is going to be hard for you, but you have to tell me what happened so I can help you."

"Maggie, it was awful. They locked us in cells and forced us to watch them torture her. Cadmus just kept cutting and stabbing Kara and she just kept screaming and there was nothing I could do." I continued to tell Maggie the specifics and her face just kept falling. Once I finished I crawled into Maggie's lap and cried even more. I don't know how long we sat there before I heard a commotion below us. I had no idea what was going on before I heard Lena's voice yelling at me, "Alex, get your ass down here, she's waking up!" I jumped from Maggie's lap and ran to the stairs that led down to the room. I don't think i've ever run that fast and I doubt I ever will again. I ran to her bed and pushed the others out of the way so I was right beside her. I could faintly hear Maggie in the background yelling out the doorway for J'onn and Dr. Hamilton.

"Kara." I whispered

 

Kara's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
I woke up and all that was registering was pain. I could faintly tell that something was happening in the background. There was a lot of yelling and I was a little scared because I couldn't tell where I was. So much relief swept over my body when I recognized J'onn's voice yelling at people to get out. 'Who's here' I thought. Then I heard Alex saying she refused to leave the room.

"Alex.'' O said barely above a whisper. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, but I could tell everyone had stopped moving. 

J'onn's voice spoke up again, "Okay, that's it. Everyone except for Alex leave the room now. I don't care if you go to the observation deck, just get out of the damn room." I could hear footsteps receding, then a door closing. Someone walked closer to the bed.

"Kara, will you open your eyes? Please?" There was so much desperation in her voice that I slowly opened my eyes. I looked into Alex's eyes and could tell that she had definitely been crying.

"Alex." I said and smiled, but then winced because it hurt so much and I dropped it.

Alex started smiling and said, "Kara I'm so glad you're finally awake."

"What do you mean finally? How long have I been out?"

J'onn stepped up from behind Alex. "It's been 6 hours since we rescued you from Cadmus, but from our best guess, you'd been at least semi-unconscious for about a hour and a half before that."

I huffed and relaxed back into the bed, then I decided to take in my surroundings. From what I could tell I was in the private section of the DEO. There was an observation deck connected to my room and the faces of Mon El, Winn, James, Lena, and Maggie were all pressed up against the glass. I again tried to smile at that, but pain. Then I looked down at myself and saw I no longer had my suit on. It didn't surprise me considering how much damage was probably done to it. Instead I was in a sports bra and shorts. I had bandages all up and down my legs and arms and across my stomach in several places. But what was the most concerning was the wad of gauze covering the wound on my inner thigh. 

"So, what happened?" I asked, curious about how they managed to find me.

"How 'bout this," J'onn started, "We will tell you how we managed to save you, if first you tell us how the hell you got caught."

I took a few breaths and then started explaining. "I was flying over the city doing my rounds, when I got an order from J'onn over the comm telling me there was an emergency at the pier. But you didn't elaborate so I figured if it was that important that you couldn't explain, I needed to hurry. When I got there I noticed there was nothing wrong and no one was there. that's when Lillian revealed herself and started talking to me. that's the last thing I remember before being knocked out." I looked up and Alex had her mouth open and J'onn looked furious.

"So tell me how you managed to save my ass?" 

Alex started talking. "Well, it was all Lena's idea actually. She managed to convince the guards to let her out of her cell and take her to Lillian."

"Wait! you guys were there?!"

"Yeah. Cadmus took Mon El, Lena, Winn, James, and I. They made us watch the whole thing." My face fell and I started crying.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry you had to watch that Alex."

"Hey. No. It's not your fault at all. You're the one who had to deal with it."

"I know, but I hate the fact that you had to see me like that."

"I know Kara. I know." Alex gave me a minute to calm myself down before she finished explaining.

"As I was saying, Lena convinced the guards to take her to her mom. When she got there, she chatted her mom up and as she was leaving she swiped a nearby phone and brought it back to Winn. Winn then got in contact with J'onn and J'onn came and saved our butts. Alex looked very proud of their plan.

"That was actually kind of genius Alex." I smiled.

J'onn stepped in, "Kara do you remember anything else about your time at Cadmus?"

I mulled it over before answering, "Sorry J'onn, all I remember is being in so much pain."

"It's fine Kara. Seeing the extent of your injuries I have no doubt about that." 

"J'onn, Alex, I'm getting a little tired from all of this."

Alex responded immediately, "Of course. I'll leave and go and update everyone." Alex started walking towards the door and then turned around, "J'onn are you coming?"

"In a minute Alex. I want to talk to Kara alone for a second."

"Okay. I love you, Kara."

"Love you too, Alex."

J'onn and I waited for the door to close before he turns to me and says, "Give it up Kara, I know you were just putting on an act for Alex's sake. What's wrong?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "There's just so much pain." I whimpered before slumping back in the bed and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not sure how I feel about the chapter so tell me what you think please!  
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Any ideas are also welcome even though I know what I mostly want to happen! But if you have any characters that you would like me to add to the story I will try to find a way to work them in. I originally was going to include Eliza and J'onn in the kidnapping but I decided against it. So thanks for reading again!


End file.
